


War Story

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: AU, Hope, Inderpendent, Love over comes anything, M/M, Memories, Proudness, Strength, Surgery, Travel, Trust, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''This is where it begins, This is where all the worry ends, This I where I say, I don't need to have control.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Standing here together.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first chaptered fic to do with Saulbert, normally my chapter ones are Adommy but I love BOTH parings :) 
> 
> Normally with Saulbert, I just have a few series but at first I was going to make it a drabble but in the end I decided to make it chaptered because the way it started to form in my mind would've made it really long to read all in one go, so I was thinking of you my readers. :)
> 
> So I hope you like it and I hope you enjoy it :) <3

  

  **.o0o. _Chapter one: Standing here together ._ o0o. **  


 

‘’What do I wear Adam?’’ Sauli’s voice came from the bedroom closest, the sound of things being moved around and soft curses in his own tongue floated out as a crash echoed and I walked closer before pausing to see him sat in the middle of the walk in closet, piles of shoes and clothes wrapped around him before his warm eyes turned up to look at me with a smile.  
‘’They said you could wear what ever you liked just as long as its kinder nice looking’’ I told him with my own warm smile as he pushed a few things off him and stood, his bare chest tanned against the darker colored clothing and shoes as he carefully stepped over them and walked closer to me.  
‘’Are you sure you want to come?’’ Sauli asked and I grinned as I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer before resting my forehead against his.  
‘’Of course I do baby, this is your moment and I never want to miss it like I missed you’’ I whispered as his eyes clouded softly and he pulled me in to a tight hug.  
‘’Not getting rid of me that easily Adam, always going to be here’’ He whispered in to my ear.  Nodding softly, I squeezed him slightly tighter before his musical laughter rang out and he slowly let me go, ‘’but I do have to get ready’’ He told me as I smiled and let him go.

Watching as he stepped away, I couldn’t help but stare at his back, the thoughts of… ‘ _I nearly did so easily’_ running through my thoughts as I swallowed and smiled back at him as he glanced over his shoulder at me with a look which had me walking over and wrapping my arms back around him as I buried my face in to his neck.  
‘’I love you Sauli, so fucking much’’ I whispered out to him as I felt the warmth of his own arms fold over mine which rested against his stomach and chest.  
‘’I love you too Adam’’ He whispered back, the silence filling out between us as we stood in the middle of the mess.

_We both knew that we were lucky to be standing here still._

_We both knew how easily it could’ve happened._

_Sauli knew it how much this meant to me._

_And he always let me have these moments which kept us together._

‘’I have to let you go don’t I?’’ I whispered to him a while later as he nodded but let a deep breath out and pulled my arms around his body tighter.  
‘’You don’t have to worry any more Adam, im here’’ Sauli whispered as I nodded and lightly pressed a kiss against his neck.  
‘’I know I don’t, but it doesn’t stop me worrying’’ I told him as he laughed softly and petted my hands.  
‘’How long do we have until the car turns up’’ Sauli asked and I let him go before walking back in to the bedroom where I grabbed my phone of the bed and checked.  
‘’About an hour’’ I called out to him softly as I turned to see him standing in the doorway of the closet with a soft smile which I returned. ‘’are you sure that they are going to be okay with me being there?’’  
‘’Adam, they know I love you and they know im gay, they aren’t going to say anything bad my love’’ He told me as I sat down and he walked over to me, parting my legs, he stepped between them and knelt on the edge as his arms folded around my neck. ‘’if anything, they are going to love you too’’ He teased as I ran my hands over his flat stomach before around on to his lower back, hands half resting over his shorts as soft fingers played with the hair on the nape of my neck.  
‘’Why don’t you wear that white shirt and skinny black tie with the black suit jacket?’’ I suggested, the smile forming over Sauli’s lips was warm before he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine softly. Curling my arms around his waist more, I pulled his body closer to mine as he deepened the kiss with small touches of his tongue and little nips.

Holding Sauli’s weight above me, I sighed happily as the kiss broke and I looked up at him as he pushed himself up on to his hands, a small twinkle in his eyes as I reached up and traced my fingertips over his cheek and jaw.  
‘’You’re so beautiful’’ I whispered, eyes watching the small blush as it formed over his cheeks and he grinned.  
‘’And you’re perfect’’ He told me as I laughed and lifted my head for one last kiss before he pulled away and knelt up, his knees either side of my waist as I moved a arm under my head to watch him. Smiling as he smooth his hands down over the black shirt which I was wearing, ‘’I need to get ready Adam, but you look perfect’’ He told me with a smile as I nodded. ‘’where did you put the white shirt and the tie’’ He asked as he stood and stretched, hand moving up to rub his back slightly.  
‘’It’s folded up on the shelf on the right, your tie should be on the rack with the others’’ I told him as he nodded and wondered back off in to the closest.

Smiling to myself as I stood and walked over to the bathroom again, I grabbed some of the hair products before standing in front of the mirror and stared at my reflection before placing the small pot down again and ran my fingers through my hair softly as I decided to leave it down instead. Applying a small amount of eye linger, I headed back out the bathroom as Sauli walked out the closest, dressed in only the white shirt and boxers as he fiddled with the tie with a frown.  
‘’Want some help baby?’’ I asked as he looked up and let his lips fall in to a small grin before nodding, laughing softly I walked over and took the two ends from his hands and adjusted them slightly before wrapping it around, tightening it slightly under the collar, I smiled at him as I ran my hand down the skinny tie and chest just as the doorbell rang and we both looked towards the bedroom door.  
‘’Go get that, it’s probably the driver telling us the cars here’’ Sauli grinned at me before I chuckled softly and nodded.  
‘’And maybe you should get some pants on’’ I told him as he winked and kissed my cheek before disappearing back in to the closest again.

‘’Hi, the car is here for a Mr. Koskinen and Mr. Lambert’’ The guy spoke out as I answered and nodded,  
‘’we will be right there, just finishing up getting ready’’ I told him as he smiled.  
‘’Take your time, I will wait in the car’’ He told me before walking away and towards the sleek car which was parked up outside the house.  
‘’Sauli are you nearly ready?’’ I called up the stairs as I pulled my suit jacket on and pushed my phone in to my pocket as I picked the keys up.  
‘’Yeah just coming, don’t forget to grab the bottle of the kitchen side, go wait in the car’’ Sauli called back as I chuckled softly to myself and walked out to the kitchen where sure enough the bottle of wine was sat, wrapping in golden paper, picking it up, I headed back out and left the house keys on the side before I stepped out in to the sunshine and headed towards the car.

Sitting half in the car, a foot still on the sidewalk, I glanced back up at the house with a smile as I noticed Sauli step out before pulling the door and locking it up, his jacket in his hand before he turned and started to walk down, letting my eyes travel over his appearance, I moved to sit further back in before I quickly looked back at the pants which he had on before trailing over the three slits in them which covered his knee and higher up on his thigh. Frowning as the car door was shut, I glanced out the tinted windows before the opposite door opened and Sauli slipped in, a smile on his lips as he got in and closed the door quickly.  
‘’You look gorgeous’’ I told him honestly as I took his suit jacket from him as he buckled in. handing the jacket back, I smiled and slipped my hand on to his thigh softly as I buckled my own strap down.  
‘’Thank you, you don’t think my pants are too bad are you? My other black ones are dirty’’ He told me and I smiled softly as I shook my head.  
‘’They look fine Sauli’’ I told him with a smile, ‘’but how are you going to make me keep my hands of you?’’ I asked as he laughed brightly,  
‘’Maybe when we get home, I don’t want you to try not to’’ He winked before sliding his hand over mine on his thigh.

 


	2. Introductions in the corn maze

**.o0o. _Chapter two: Introductions in the corn maze ._ o0o. **

 

Stepping out the car, I quickly walked jogged around and opened Sauli’s door as he laughed, a small shrug on my shoulders as I took his jacket again and placed the bottle on the top of the car before I offered him my hand.  
‘’You’re too good for me Adam’’ Sauli told me as his hand slipped in to mine and I helped him out the car.  
‘’Sauli, now you know that isn’t true’’ I told him as he moved his free hand to my side, smiling at him, I leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before I let his hand go and held his jacket out before he turned and slipped in to it.  
‘’Adam’’ Sauli spoke out as he turned around to stare at me, ‘’I love you and adore everything which you do for me and im the luckiest guy every to have you in my life still, anyone else would’ve ran away when things got tough but you stuck by me and im so thankful for that.’’ He told me, letting a deep breath out, I tugged him closer and folded my arms around him as I pressed my lips against his.  
‘’I’ll never leave your side, even when things get tough’’ I told him as I pulled away, a smile on his lips.  
‘’Come on, lets get inside, there’s this girl I want you to meet, she’s kick ass’’ Sauli beamed out as he pulled away and grabbed the bottle of wine of the car and offered me a hand.  
‘’Ooohh there’s a girl is there, I know when im being replaced.’’ I mocked as he laughed and swung our arms a little as we started to walk towards the big building,  
‘’No one could replace you ever my love’’ Sauli told me before he stopped and pulled me back to him, ‘’they would never be able to drive me crazy by simple touches or drive me crazy by mother henning me even when I know you mean well’’ He told me with a grin,  
‘’I only do that to protect you’’ I told him as he rolled his eyes slightly, ‘’I know that you don’t need it and probably that you protect me more than anything because im such a klutz around the house and everything’’ I told him as he laughed softly and I quickly closed my mouth,  
‘’I know you worried about me Adam, but you have to remember, im home now and im never going away again, I don’t have to be in control so much anymore because I don’t have to keep an eye open for danger, I don’t have to keep checking over my should every time I stop to do something’’ He told me and I sighed as I looked down and squeezed his hand softly.  
‘’I was just so scared that day, I was scared I was going to lose you’’ I admitted to him as he smiled warmly and stepped closer before leaning up and pressed a kiss to my lips.  
‘’No need to be scared anymore, only thing which might be scary is everyone staring at you because you are going to be the hottest thing to walk in that building’’ He teased before nipping at my lower lip.

Walking in to the building, I squeezed Sauli’s hand tightly as we turned a few corners and walked a few hallways before we opened up in to a large, hanger looking part where a lot of people was already gathered,  
‘’Mainly families and partners of the boys and few girls’’ Sauli told me as I nodded.  
‘’SALE’’ Hearing someone yell, I frowned before Sauli laughed and turned to look away before he let my hand go and took a few steps and was instantly pulled in to a large hug by another male, their own tongue being spoken quickly before he pulled away and patted the other mans cheek playfully.  
‘’Im so sorry, Adam this is a really good buddy of mine Niko’’ He told me as he turned back and gave a small sheepish grin towards me as I chuckled.  ‘’Niko, this is Adam’’ Sauli told him before I stepped closer and held a hand out.  
‘’Its nice to meet you, Sauli has told me so much about you guys, its almost like I already know you’’ I admitted with a small laugh as Niko took my hand before pulling me in to a hug before letting go again.  
‘’And the same to you’’ Niko told me, his smile just as warm as Sauli’s, ‘’but I have to admit, I may be straight but you are gorgeous Adam, Sauli’s got lucky here with you’’ He teased as he glanced back at Sauli who just laughed, a soft blush forming over his cheeks as his hand slipped back in to mine.  
‘’Im lucky to have him’’ I told him as he laughed and patted my arm before squeezing Sauli’s shoulder.  
‘’It’s good to see you back to normal’’ Niko told Sauli as he nodded, ‘’Katri is around somewhere, I saw her here about half hour ago’’ Niko said before walking off.

‘’He seems nice’’ I told Sauli as I watched Niko’s form be swallowed by others,  
‘’He is and he always knows when to leave people to their own business, he has perfect sense of timing’’ Sauli told me before I chuckled and nodded.  
‘’So who’s Katri?’’ I asked with a small grin as I turned slightly to stand in front of him, the arm not holding his hand sliding around his waist as his grip on the bottle tightened and he chuckled.  
‘’She is the one I want you to meet’’ He told me and I smirked slightly,  
‘’Ah the girl who has stolen some of your love from me’’ I teased as he laughed and leaned against me slightly more.  
‘’I promise, the moment you both meet, she will steal some of your love for me too’’ Sauli grinned before leaning up and pressed his lips against my ear, ‘’but I promise I can give you back all that love tonight’’ He whispered, swallowing slightly I curled my fingers in to the back of his jacket as his breathy laugh echoed in my ears and he stood back, eyes twinkling in the over head lights as he smiled.  
‘’I’ll hold you to that baby’’ I teased back as he winked and handed me the bottle,  
‘’Im going to go to the bathroom quickly, wont be long’’ Nodding as he kissed his cheek, I smiled softly to myself as he headed off towards the hallway which we came in from before I turned and glanced around slightly, a few people glancing towards me before back again.

Walking towards an empty table, I sat down and placed the bottle on top before I pulled my phone out and double checked that it was on silent before pushing it back in again as I sat back, if I had admitted to myself that I wasn’t nervous would’ve been a lie, I knew that these people was everyone which Sauli new and a few that I had met once or twice over the time.  
Looking around the room I couldn’t help but glance back towards the hallway again as Sauli came back through, his eyes moving around the room before landing on me with a smile which made his whole appearance beam, smiling back as he moved to step forward, I watched as his face fell slightly as someone had walked up and quickly pulled him in to a conversation as I moved my leg up and crossed them slightly, a arm hanging over my knee as I watched them, I couldn’t help but smiles Sauli nodded and raised his hand in a small salute,  everything about him I was proud of even if I did feel like I was lost in some sort of corn maze, not knowing what to do or which way to go other than watching for something. Turning back to watch him, I noticed Sauli talking to someone else, arms resting against each other and hands holding his upper arms before he nodded with a smile and said something which had the other person nodding and touching his shoulder before they walked away, I knew it had been about ten minutes maybe more since Sauli had first left to use the bathroom and until now, but I know that there was a lot of people who hadn’t seen him in a while and I knew that he would’ve spoken to them no matter how much he didn’t want to or if he wanted to do something else.  
Watching as he sighed slightly and turned to look towards me, I grinned as he mouthed sorry to me before he started to walk closer again before a whirl of blonde hair ran towards him arms wrapping around his neck which had him stumbling back a few steps as he laughed and hugged her back just as tight before pulling away again, his hands going to her face before she reached up and tugged one of them away and stared at it before Sauli blushed slightly and nodded, I knew straight away what she had seen and what she had asked him and I couldn’t help but look down slightly as I smiled to myself as the memory came back.

_‘’Sauli…’’ Breathing out heavily as I sat up, I let my hand move up over my  beating heart as I looked around my empty room, swallowing as I pushed covers away and scrambled out of bed, I headed out and down to the kitchen where I grabbed a glass of water and swallowed most of it down before my breathing evened out slightly. It had only been a dream; I knew he was perfectly fine._

_Hearing the sound of a key in the lock, I froze slightly and looked towards the kitchen door as the front door opened before I looked towards the clock to see it only a few minutes past five am. Stepping forward slightly, I grabbed the handle of the baseball bat which was kept near the back and lifted it as silently as I could before wrapping both hands around it as I stepped closer to the door, swallowing slightly as a soft bang echo through before footsteps started to move, I felt my heart start racing again as the shadow moved closer towards where I was stood. Lifting the bat higher beside my head, I tightened my hold, ready to swing as the person stepped in to view and I froze slightly as they reached up and pulled their hat off._   
_Dropping the bat quickly, I moved and pulled him in to a hug as his arms wrapped around me, ‘’You’re home’’ I whispered as I pulled back and moved my hands up to cup Sauli’s jaw as his lips pulled in to a smile,_   
_‘’Im home’’ He whispered as tears formed my eyes, laughing, I brushed them away before he glanced down at the bat and then back up at me. ‘’im glad you don’t swing before asking questions’’ He chuckled as he pushed his hat under the strap on his shoulder._   
_‘’God I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I ever hurt you’’ I told him before pulling him back to me, my hands careful on his back as I pressed my lips to his deeply._

_Half an hour later, Sauli’s uniform folded on the chair and both of us under the sheets, I traced my hand down his back carefully, eyes watching the movement before I turned back as he moved on to his side and caught my hand in his._   
_‘’Im okay Adam, I promise you’ he whispered to me as I nodded and leaned forward claiming his lips in another deep kiss, I rolled over on to my back and pulled him on top as his fingers moved along my jaw and tangled in to my hair as I wrapped a leg around his. Kissing and touching for a while, I broke away from his lips with a heavy breath as I pressed another against his jaw before moving back to his lips again._   
_‘’Marry me’’ I whispered against his lips before he pulled away and stared down at me._   
_‘’What’’ He asked as I swallowed slightly._   
_‘’Marry me Sauli, I don’t want to be without you In my life ever, I always want to be with you, you are my world, my stars, my everything’’ I whispered as he laughed softly and nodded before his lips pressed back against mine._

Shaking the memory away, I turned and looked up towards Sauli again to see him smiling before he nodded to the girl and they both turned and started to walk towards me, standing up, I smiled again before letting my arm slide around Sauli as I pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
‘’Oh my god, you are both so cute’’ The girl squealed and I looked over at her with a soft laugh which was joined by Sauli’s own.  
‘’Adam this is Katri, Katri and his is my Adam’’ Sauli spoke as he introduced us, I could see what he meant when he had spoken about her.  
‘’Im glad to see someone has finally made an honest man out of Sauli, I hope you treat him well’’ She told me, a smile on her lips as I nodded,  
‘’I plan on doing just that, it’s a pleasure meeting the person who stole some of his love for me away’’ I chuckled as she laughed and playfully pushed Sauli away and took his place, her arms wrapping around my waist before she stuck her tongue out at him.  
‘’Sorry doll face, im stealing your fiancé’’ She told him as he laughed.  
‘’Hey im not letting hat happen again’’ He pouted and I frowned lightly.  
‘’Again’’ I asked before they both started laughing again.  
‘’Me and Katri go back to when we were kids, she stole my first boyfriend away from me when I introduced them at a party’’ Sauli told me before sticking his tongue out at her again.  
‘’Well it’s lucky I did, he was a lousy person in the bedroom so I saved you honey’’ She winked as I laughed and rubbed the back of my neck as I moved an arm around her own body.  
‘’Oh please, I don’t even think we would’ve ever gotten that far anyway, he was always looking girls up’’ Sauli chuckled before he reached round and grabbed the bottle of the table, ‘’this is for you anyway, a thank you for saving my life, I know its not a lot but most of my thanks is being able to hug you and the both of you again’’ Sauli told her before Katri let me go and tugged him in to a tight hug which he returned.

Thirty five minutes later, I found myself sitting in the front row of many chairs, my hand resting in Sauli’s lap, curled around his own as Katri sat on his other side with her own partner as we listened to the speaker.  
‘’And now is the time where we think of the ones who couldn’t be with us tonight, the ones who lost their lives to save others, the brave men and women of our regiment knew what their jobs involved when they first signed up to join the army,  the danger which each day brought them, but they fought on and gave back hope to people who had lost it, gave back their freedom but most of all, they gave , his thumb rubbing over my hand them back their own lives’’ The man spoke out as I softly squeezed Sauli’s hand, ‘’and tonight we honor them by celebrating their lives and celebrating the lives of those who returned unharmed, but of course not everyone comes home safely some do get hurt and tonight we have a special man sat with us,  a life who wouldn’t be here tonight if it wasn’t for the quick thinking of a friend, a team member, officer Koskinen would you please join me’’ The guy spoke before Sauli  squeezed my hand and let it go as he stood.

Watching as he walked up to the small stage, I couldn’t help but feel proud of him again for everything which he had done to protect others, I knew Sauli had a caring heart and I always knew that he had wanted to join for that reason, to protect people from harm which they didn’t deserve, I could remember all the fights which we had when he brought it up the very first time and every time, but I knew that our love was strong, it lasted for a year, two countries apart before I moved to his home country to live with him so that we didn’t have to fly out all the time or spend a lot to talk on the phone. He helped me to make friends with in his own, helped me to find a job and to understand most of his mother tongue but most of all Sauli had locked my heart away in a safe and buried it deep underwater where no one else could get at it and it showed with every smile which he sent my way.

But tonight, this was Sauli’s night and I was going to be the one to stand beside him proudly, my ring on his finger and hand in his tightly, I was going to be the one to take him home and remind him of the love which he didn’t need to be reminded off. Looking up at him, I couldn’t help but smile as I realized he had been staring at me, his own small smile curling the corner of his lips as he stood with his hands together behind his back as he turned back to look at the man who was speaking still before he turned to Sauli with a smile.  
‘’Would you share the moments of your time with the others here tonight’’ He asked as Sauli glanced back towards me before back again with a small nod as he stepped forward to the small stand.  
‘’But first, I would like Katri to be with me, for I can’t tell my story without the person who I owe my life to’’ He spoke out and I turned to look at her to see her smiling before she stood and walked up to him and took the hand which he held out to her.


	3. My story to tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With each word he told us, I felt myself falling even deeper in love with Sauli and I didn’t realize that I still had room to fall deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things might actually be different to what might happen with the Army and the award, but I dont actually know the whole way of getting it, so I have impervised with it and I hope I have made it seem as real as I could.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~

**.o0o. _Chapter three: My story to tell._ o0o. **

‘’My story starts of like most others in life, you grow up with friends and family and people come and go, but there’s always that one person who sticks around and becomes what you would end up calling your best friend, they become more than anything to you, your sister, your protector, all in one’’ Sauli spoke out before he turned and smiled at Katri again. ‘’of course I knew that we were going to become best friends from the moment we first met at the age of nine, Katri had decided to push me of the little horse because she wanted to go on it and I was taken to long, but it grew every day and throughout school, but like most friendships we lost contact when high school finished, we went out different way to explore, mine took me to different countries for months on end before I ended up in America where I lived for six months before coming home. But that was the best thing I ever done because it gave me the chance to meet and fall in love with a wonderful and kind person who has stayed by my side though everything, even the embarrassing things’’ Returning Sauli’s smile which he directed towards me, I let my arms fold over my chest softly as he pulled Katri closer to him. ‘’when they say old friends always have a way of meeting again, I did believe them but I never thought that I would end up meeting my best friend from childhood again when I joined the army, the day we got deployed was the day Katri came up and actually slapped me and told me that I was a jerk for not keeping in touch, I knew that voice instantly and I couldn’t off been happier when I finally saw Katri again, I was happy to be with someone I knew, even if Katri was only doing journalism and covering the reports to send back home here.’’

As Sauli spoke, I could see the light shine in his eyes, the love they held as he talked about the difficulties which each day brought, each moment he spoke, new parts of his life emerged from the horrors of being somewhere he didn’t know, wondering what was going to happen next and whether he was going to have to return back to base with less guys than he went out with. With each word he told us, I felt myself falling even deeper in love with Sauli and I didn’t realize that I still had room to fall deeper.

‘’When we got deployed to the jungles, it was Katri who helped me to stay calm, im not going to lie when I was scared, out of every place we had been, this was the one place I was afraid off, never knowing if you were going to be jumped out on from the trees above or the growth around you.’’ Watching as Sauli raised his hand to rub at the back of his neck like he always did when he got nervous or he was remembering something, I couldn’t help but smile proudly at him as he glanced towards me and I saw the flash of his ring in the lighten above us.  
‘’I saved him a few times from falling flat on his face when he hadn’t noticed anything on the floor’’ Katri said, a few laughs going around as Sauli grinned and nodded slightly as he looked towards her as she smiled warmly and slipped her arm around his waist.  
‘’Of course,’’ He smiled before turning back and let his hand lay flat on the small box which held the microphones. ‘’the day I got attacked wasn’t the best, I think it was the seventh day which we were there, it started out with a light rain before it grew heavier as we walked, I was thankful that Katri was near the back of the troupe when the first sounds of gun fire started,  I didn’t want to see her get hurt as our boys took the cover like always and tried to work out the direction, of course it ended quickly and we took it as being save before we moved on again’’ Sauli paused and breathed out slightly before nodding to himself, ‘’we were crossing a space which had long grass up to our waists so we had to tread carefully because we didn’t know what was hidden, when I first heard the yell of getting down, I stopped to turn and look at the others before I felt my knees given out underneath me and the ground rushing up to meet me, I was confused at why I was there for a few seconds before a small voice echoed in my ear to turn over and fight, it saved my life for a while before the others could reach me’’ I could see the trouble grow slightly in his eyes and I felt a small lump grow in my throat knowing that it was starting to get hard for him to talk about what happened.  
‘’It was a child…who had attacked Sale the first time, around the age of seven or eight’’ Turning slightly, I glanced over to see Niko standing and walking towards his friends before he clamped his hand down on Sauli’s shoulder in comfort which earned a smile. ‘’from that moment we all knew that we had to go slowly and watch for the movements in the grass, getting to Sauli was the first thing on my mind along with the thought, he better be god damn alive or im going to get my ass kicked by Adam’’ He spoke and I chuckled softly with a few others as he tipped his head in recognition towards me.

‘’No you just kicked my ass instead’’ Sauli laughed towards Niko who nodded,   
‘’Of course’’ He smiled,   
‘’The child was unharmed but wouldn’t tell us anything, I was lucky with my uniform that it blocked a few major blows of his knife which could’ve done a lot of damage’’ Sauli spoke out, his voice strong as the room stayed silent in respect for them all stood at the front and for a story they half knew from their own troop. ‘’we made it to the place that we needed to be at that night without any more incidents, I had a chance to relax and check my uniform plates for any weak points and the uniform itself, the area was in a safe place, miles from any danger so the fires were bright, im sorry but you have to excuse me now, from checking my uniform to the moment I woke up in the hospital, I don’t remember much other than seeing Katri running towards me with a few others’’ Sauli spoke out, a little trouble and doubt lining his voice as the other two smiled softly.  
‘’I had happened to be talking to Niko at the moment we heard a few shouts from the forest around us, a few people turned to listen and picked their weapons up before someone had came running out with a long knife in their hands, we thought that we were safe but I saw Sauli sat by the fire, back turned towards the man with a few of the other guys, I yelled at him to turn around before we broke in to a run and headed towards them but we were too slow and the man had brought it down.’’ Katri spoke out as she raised a hand and wiped at her eyes slightly and laughed softly. ‘’I thought I was going to lose my best friend in that moment and I knew that I wasn’t there to fight like the boys and girls were but in my mind I just wanted to fight anyone just to see Sauli smile again. I remember screaming as the man took the knife to his back a few more times before the others shot at him, I didn’t care that I was starting to run in to the cross fire, my mind was on getting to Sauli who was laying on the ground, I could see that he wasn’t moving and that his back seemed darker.’’ She spoke out on a choke as Sauli pulled her tighter and hugged his arms around her tightly.   
‘’As Katri ran, I kept my eyes open for anyone else to run out and where the guys were shooting, I knew that Sale had been hurt, at night we don’t wear protection, just a normal top and even in a distance I knew that the knife had been sharp.’’ Niko told everyone.   
‘’As embarrassing as it sounds and knowing that there was about ten other males around me, I had pulled my own top of as well as grabbing Sauli’s uniform to press against his back where I could see it bleeding again, I just had my mind on trying to stop the bleeding for as long as I could than trying to hide myself from being topless in front of males. I trusted them with my life, I could trust them with me being just in a bra’’ Katri laughed softly, ‘’I can’t remember which boy brought a few first aid kits with them and I have no medical experience but something inside of me just knew what I had to do as I opened them and grabbed as many gauzes as I could and wipes as I moved everything away and one of the boys cut his top away to see the damaged.’’

Sitting and listening to what happened was hard to hear after knowing that he had been attacked badly, I knew of a few details like it had been a knife and his back, but I had never known the full story like I was hearing tonight.

‘’I was scared, I knew that his injuries were bad and I didn’t know how deep any of the knife blows had gone, but I knew that I had to stop the bleeding and wrap them as tightly as I could to stop infection from getting in as quickly as I could before he could be moved’’ Katri spoke out as Niko whispered something in to Sauli’s ear and he nodded before watching him walk away, leaving Katri and Sauli stood there still.   
‘’I owe my life to Katri, I wouldn’t be stood here today if it wasn’t for her, because of her quick thinking, im here to live another day, im here to spend the rest of my life with Adam and to plan our wedding together, im here to see another smile from every ones faces but most of all, im here to tell my story and the bravery of Katri’’ Sauli spoke out, rounds of claps rounding out as I blushed slightly and smiled towards him.  
‘’And this is the reason why we are presenting Katri with a special award’’ The main guy who had started talking said as he walked closer again, a small box in his hand as she looked up at Sauli surprised, ‘’officer Koskinen, would you like to do the honor?’’ He asked as Sauli nodded and let Katri go before he turned and took the small box from the others mans hands and saluted slightly before he turned back.  
‘’This award is being presented to you for your act of bravery and quick thinking in a dangerous situation, im not sure how many people other than officers has been award the purple heart, but I put the case forward for you because in my eyes you met every single thing for it Katri’’ Sauli spoke out as he opened the box and turned it towards her with a smile.   
‘’Oh my god’’ Katri gasped as she covered her  mouth with her hands and stared at him as he grinned, laughing softly I watched as Sauli moved slightly and saluted her too which she returned before he handed it over and pulled her in to a tight hug.

Watching as the man finished talking and telling us to go enjoy the meal, I stood softly as Sauli walked over with his hand in Katri before he let go and walked towards me, my own arms wrapping around him as his wrapped around my waist.  
‘’I love you so much baby’’ I whispered in to his ear,  
‘’I know you do Adam, I love you too’ He told me back as he pulled away from the hug and smiled at me, his hands sliding down my arms before his fingers linked through mine. Staring at each other, I couldn’t help but lean down and softly press my lips against his in a gentle kiss which he returned before we heard someone clear their voice from beside us and we quickly jumped apart before turning to see Katri grinning at us.  
‘’So like high school Sauli’’ She teased as her arm hooked through both of ours, her partner laughing as he walked on and we started to follow before I casted a glance over towards Sauli.   
‘’Do I even want to know?’’ I asked as his blush folded over his cheeks and he shook his head. 


	4. Let’s spend the night under the stars, just me and you together

‘’Adam, the car is here’’ Turning slightly, I looked towards Sauli with a soft smile as I nodded, his own lips pulling up as he walked closer and slipped his arm around my waist and rested his head against my arm softly.  
‘’Tired baby’’ I asked as he nodded slightly, curling my arms around him, I kissed the top of his head softly and let a soft breath out, ‘’im so proud of you’’ I whispered to him as he tilted his head up softly,   
‘’you are?’’ He asked as I nodded and smiled at him as I moved a hand up and lightly moved it through his hair,  
‘’I am, im so proud of your bravery, for doing things others wouldn’t, for making a difference in the world’’ I told him, ‘’and im also proud of you for standing up there tonight and telling everyone your story, I know it was hard to remember it and im glad Niko and Katri was there to help you, but…you’re just amazing baby’’ I told him softly as he smiled and let his hand lay against my chest softly.   
‘’You’re amazing too Adam’’ He told me softly as I smiled and held im closer to me.

Kissing him back just as softly, I felt the coldness of his ring press against my cheek as his hand moved up to lay against it, a small smile on my lips before I pulled away and rested my forehead against his as he smiled back at me.  
‘’Let’s go home’’ he whispered as I nodded softly and took his hand in mine. Saying goodbye to a few people, we walked around until we had found Katri again talking to her partner before she turned and looked up at us.   
‘’Are you guys leaving already?’’ She asked, ‘’the party is still going on’’ She laughed as Sauli shrugged softly,   
‘’Im a little tired and to be honest, I just want to be with Adam, I still don’t like crowds all that much’’ Sauli told her as she broke in to a large smile and pulled him in to a hug.   
‘’Just don’t be a stranger okay, I don’t want another war to happen just to bring us together again’’ She told him as he laughed softly,   
‘’Even if there was one, I wouldn’t be there, I got medically discharged, im not good to the army anymore’’ He told her as I squeezed his hand softly, ‘’who would’ve thought that I would be 27 and retired already’’ He joked as she nodded and caught his face in her hands.   
‘’I love you Sauli Koskinen’’ She told him as he nodded,   
‘’I love you too’’  
‘’And you, you make sure you look after my boy okay’’ Katri spoke out as she turned to face me, smiling softly I nodded,   
‘’I plan on doing that, not letting him out my sight again for a long time’’ I told her which caused Katri to laugh before she moved and hugged me, hugging her back just as tightly.   
‘’Good, im glad Adam, you make him happy and I haven’t seen Sauli this happy since middle school’’ She whispered to me before given me a tighter squeeze and let go again.   
‘’I’ll get in touch soon’’ I told her with a smile before I glanced at Sauli to see him bring his hand up and hide a yawn behind it, ‘’we should get going, don’t want Sauli to fall asleep in the car’’ I grinned as he looked over and laughed.   
‘’Im not going to fall asleep’’ He told me and I raised an eyebrow slightly as he stuck his tongue out, ‘’leave me alone and just take me home’’ He said softly, blue eyes soft as I nodded softly,   
‘’Goodnight boys’’ Katri spoke and I turned to look at her to see her smirking, laughing softly, I felt my cheeks warm slightly before we headed out of the building.

‘’Thank you for coming with me tonight’’ Turning to look back at Sauli as the car moved through the streets, I couldn’t help but smile at him softly as I moved my hand and squeezed his thigh softly.  
‘’I told you I would baby, it was a big thing and I wanted to be there for you’’ I told him as he nodded with a smile, ‘’and you know I would do anything with you if you asked me too.’’  
‘’I know you would Adam and that’s what I love about you’’ He told me before sliding across the seat and leaned his head against my shoulder.   
‘’I love you too Sauli’’ I whispered with a kiss as he smiled. Letting my fingers stretch out over his thigh, I rubbed lightly along the edge of the highest slit in his pants, his skin soft underneath the denim before I slipped them under softly as I rested my head against his.   
‘’I can’t wait for the winter to turn up’’ Sauli spoke out softly as his hand moved and covered mine lightly before he pushed my fingers a little further under the material of his pants, his thigh warm against my touch as I smiled softly.  
‘’And why’s that?’’ I whispered to him as I angled my fingers down and lightly traced them across his inner thigh the best I could.   
‘’I missed the coldness and the snow when deployed’’ He told me softly as he shifted his body closer to mine again as his hand traced my wrist before pulling my fingers out from the small slip in his pants and pressed it down against his inner thigh, hand warm against mine still as I felt my lips pull in to a small smirk, ‘’missed the touch of someone holding me during the cold nights’’ he whispered as his hand slowly moved mine up over his groin slightly, his hips slowly rolling up in to my palm as my eyes flew to the driver who had his eyes on the road still.  
‘’You’re playing a dangerous game baby’’ I whispered in to his ear before kissing the small tattoo behind his ear as I softly squeezed my hand around him, his breath hitching slightly as he turned his head to stare at me.   
‘’I don’t care’’ He whispered back as his eyes met mine softly, lips ghosting over mine, ‘’I miss you’’ He whispered, ‘’we haven’t done anything since I got back other than make out and a few handjobs and blowjobs…I want to be with you again’’

Kissing him softly, I felt Sauli’s hand leave mine before sliding up my arm to my own neck as I started to kneed my palm against him slowly, smiling a little in to the kiss as he nipped at my lower lip, I managed to slide my arm around his waist and pull him a little closer as our kiss grew a little deeper.  
Feeling the car start slowing down, I groaned lightly against his mouth before I pulled away and glanced towards the windows to see the house coming up, ‘’Maybe we should wait until we are inside’’ I whispered to Sauli as I turned back, his eyes dark before he nodded softly and traced his thumb over my jaw and pressed a light kiss to my lips again.

Saying thank you and goodnight to the driver, I took Sauli’s hand in mine softly as we headed up to the front door again, the night warm around us for once before I felt him pause, turning I smiled as I noticed him looking up at the sky and stars as they shone brightly.  
‘’I used to look up at them every night I could see them and think about you’’ Sauli told me as he glanced over, ‘’made me think of how lucky I was to have someone like you n my life who was willing to wait for me to come home.’’  
‘’I would always wait for you Mr. Koskinen’’ I told him as I slipped my arm around his waist and pulled him back to me, foreheads pressed together as he smiled,   
‘’Aina ja ikuisesti’’ He whispered as I laughed and nodded,   
‘’yeah, forever and always’’ I told him back in English as he grinned and moved up, lips pressing against mine softly before he pulled away again.

Heading inside, I stopped and just watched as Sauli headed towards the stairs and started to walk up them, his jacket sliding down his arms as I turned and pushed the closed and locked everything up, hanging the keys on their hook, I pulled my own jacket off and hanged it up on the hook before I headed through to the kitchen, an idea already forming in my mind as I grabbed a few candles from the draw and found some jars big enough to cover them on plates before I set them down on the side and moved to the stairs. Glancing in the bedroom as I passed, I smiled as I saw Sauli at the dresser, a photo frame in his hands before he placed it down again and started to undo the tie, walking past, I headed to the closest and pulled a big thick blanket out with another smaller one and carried them both downstairs before I grabbed the candles again and stepped out in to the backyard where I laid the biggest blanket down first before the other on top before I moved around and placed the candles in certain places.   
Smiling to myself, I headed back in to the house again and jogged up the stairs just as Sauli came out the bedroom, his tie undone and dangling around his half opened shirt, walking closer to him, I reached up and grabbed the tie before I moved around and softly started to tie it around his eyes as he laughed.  
‘’Love, what are you doing?’’ He asked as his hands reached up and I quickly moved mine to them to stop him from pulling them away.   
‘’A surprise’’ I whispered in to his ear softly as he nodded, ‘’but I just need a few more things, think you will be okay with standing just here until im finished?’’ I asked as he laughed softly but nodded. Kissing his lips softly again, I walked in to the bedroom and moved to the draw where I knew we had a lighter and pushed it in to my pocket before I grabbed a couple of the pillows of the bed and walked back out in to the hallway to see Sauli still stood there, his hands in his pockets as I smiled. ‘’wont be a moment baby, I promise’’ I told him as he nodded.   
Taking everything outside again, I added the pillows to the blankets on the grass before I knelt and lit each candle and placed a jar over them to stop them from getting blown out by any breezes, smiling at the makeshift bed under the stars, I turned and headed back upstairs and softly moved my hands to Sauli’s.  
‘’You are ready now?’’ He asked,  
‘’Yeah, everything’s ready’’ I told him before we both carefully walked down the stairs, my hands holding his tightly, ready to catch him if he tripped or fell until we reached the bottom and I started to slowly lead him through the house until we came to the back door.  
‘’We’re going outside?’’ Sauli asked confused as I smiled,   
‘’Yeah…careful, the step is there’’ I told him as he nodded and slowly brought his foot up before down again over the slight step leading out the door before I moved him towards the blankets laid out.

Moving in behind him, I ran my hands over his arms softly and pressed a kiss to his neck as I reached up and started to slowly undo his tie, the soft material sliding down his nose slightly before he caught it and I heard the soft gasp leave his lips. ‘’Adam…this…this is beautiful’’ Sauli told me as he turned, eyes wide as I smiled and brought my hand up to his jaw softly, thumb stroking over his cheek.  
‘’I wanted to do something for you when you mentioned about the stars and how you thought of me when you saw them, I wanted to give y a new memory to go along with them’’ I whispered as he stepped closer and raised up on his feet softly, lips pressing against mine as my hand slipped around on to the back of his neck.

Laid out under the blanket a few hours later still, I softly traced my fingertips over the skin of Sauli’s stomach as he stared up at the stars, the whole night had ended perfectly in my mind as I slipped my hand down under the blanket and cupped his naked waist as I moved closer again and hovered over him with a smile.   
‘’I want to take your last name’’ I told him softly as his eyes shifted from the stars to stare at me with surprise as I smiled softly, leaning down, I softly moved my lips over his which he returned, ‘’I want everything with you Sauli, my whole life is about you and has been since the moment I first laid eyes on the little blonde man who was holding a map of Santa Monica in his hand with such a cute lost expression on his face.’ I whispered,   
‘’I’ll never forget that day’’ He whispered back to me as he reached out and brushed my hair out my eyes.   
‘’Me either, I fell in love with you the moment you saw me and asked for my help, I was drawn in by the accent and your eyes but I fell even more in love when you blushed after I told you how you had the map upside down’’ I smiled out, the memory still clear in my mind as I looked down at him, a blush on his cheeks as he grinned.   
‘’I felt so foolish’’ Sauli told me, ‘’there you were all perfect and gorgeous and I was lost because I held a map upside down’’ He told me as I laughed softly and pressed another kiss to his lips, ‘I fell in love the moment you offered to show me the way to the station so I didn’t get picked on by thief’s’’   
‘’Truth is, I just didn’t want to let you disappear just yet’’ I told him as he smiled, eyes twinkling in the star light and the candles which were burning low, ‘’when you got on that bus I felt so sad to see your smile go, I didn’t think I would ever see you again’’  
‘’But then we found each other in Hollywood’’ Sauli grinned and I laughed, knowing full well of the memory,  
‘’I scared myself that day’’ I teased,  
‘’you scared me…you just yelled at me’’ Sauli grinned as I lowered myself down next to him again and he turned on to his side, a hand moving up to rest against my chest and over my heart. ‘’although, I was happy to see you again, you made that day better’’  
‘’It was the day you found out about your visa ending soon’’ I spoke as he nodded,  
‘’I didn’t want to leave knowing you and spending those days together and those nights just like this, laid together talking’’ Sauli whispered as I smiled.  
‘’The day you left and I came to the airport…I had never felt so empty before, I knew I had been in love before but you were different and I knew that I never wanted to let you go so when your flight was called and I had to watch you walk away, I felt like someone had torn my heart right out my chest and packed it with your things’’ I told him as his hand slipped up on to my neck softly.   
‘’I felt like that every time we said goodbye on the phone or one of our visits ended’’ He whispered as I smiled softly and turned my head slightly and kissed his palm.

Holding Sauli closer to me, I let my fingers stroke over his bare arm as we both stared up at the sky, both lost in the thoughts of our relationship and how it had started back in America, back then, I never thought that I would end with Sauli almost two and a half years later still.   
‘’Do you miss them?’’ Hearing Sauli’s soft voice, I looked down at him to see him staring up at me.   
‘’Miss who?’’ I asked as he smiled softly,  
‘’Your family and friends in America, I know some didn’t like that you were moving over here to be with me with only being together for such a small time’’ He spoke and I smiled softly as my hands moved over his sides softly.  
‘’Sometimes, it’s a natural thing to do’’ I told him softly as he nodded, ‘’and those friends were just worried about me, they didn’t want to see me getting hurt after risking so much but they are happy with me now’’ I told him as he smiled.  
‘’Have you told them and your family about us getting engaged?’’ He asked and I frowned slightly,   
‘’No I haven’t, it didn’t even cross my minds to tell them’’ I admitted as he smiled and shook his head.   
‘’Always forgetting things Adam’’ He told me as I laughed and gently rolled him over so I was over him again, a leg between his thighs as his hands moved to my shoulders.   
‘’I never forget you though’’ I told him softly as he nodded.   
‘’That’s true’’  
‘’I’ll tell them when they call next’’ I smiled as I leaned down and pressed soft kisses against his jaw, ‘’lets just enjoy the rest of the night before it gets too cold out here and before it gets light enough for the neighbors to see us’’ I whispered in to his ear as his musical laugh escaped, hands pulling me closer as lips sought lips out again.


	5. This is when the pain starts to show and my world turns numb

Waking, I turned slightly and glanced across the bed to see the covers pushed back and an empty space as I let a small breath out and turned on to my side as my hand slid across to feel the warmth or lack of. ‘’Baby’’ Calling out softly, I turned back and glanced around the dark room slightly before I slowly pushed myself up and rubbed at my eyes, slipping out of bed and pulling a pair of lounge pants up over my bare hips, I headed out of the room.

Following the soft lights which were coming from downstairs slowly, I yawned again and scratched at my chest before winching at the brightness as I stepped in to the bottom hallway. Hearing soft taps of metal against something else, I frowned and moved towards the kitchen to see the sliding doors half opened, the soft thumping sound a little louder as I padded barefoot towards them before I shivered slightly at the soft breeze which wrapped itself in and around the kitchen.  
Stepping through, I squinted through the bright light as I stepped forward and in to the dimmer light as I felt something cold and hard collide with my stomach.  
‘’Oh shit, Adam baby are you okay’’ Sauli’s voice quickly spoke out as I nodded and wrapped one arm around my stomach and the other around the post of the porch. ‘’im sorry I didn’t hear you come out’’ Sauli gushed out as the sound of the baseball bat fell against the steps and his cold hands against my skin.   
‘’Im fine Sauli’’ I breathed out slightly before I looked up at him to see his eyes wide, chuckling softly I moved my arm away from the post and wrapped it over his shoulders as I pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to the side of his head.  
‘’Come on let me get you inside and checked out’’ Sauli told me as his hands moved to my hips and started to slowly turn me away from his own body and towards the door again, walking inside, I rolled my eyes slightly as he pulled a chair out and softly pushed me down before dropping to his knees and pushed his way between my thighs,  
‘’If it didn’t hurt slightly to laugh, I would totally be making some sort of sexual remark right now baby’’ I told him as his concerned eyes flashed up to me before back to my stomach as he moved his fingers over the mark which was starting to appear.  
‘’I thought you said you were fine’’ He asked before he mumbled in his own tongue and moved away.

Watching as he grabbed some towels and a bag of ice from the freezer, I sighed as he came over and wrapped the towel around them before kneeling and pressed it against my stomach again, flinching slightly from the coldness as he frowned again, I lifted my hand up and cupped his jaw softly and tilted his head up,  
‘’What were you doing out there baby?’’ I asked him as he shook his head.   
‘’Couldn’t sleep after we went back upstairs’’ He told me softly as he turned and pressed a kiss to my palm.   
‘’So you decided to hit a few baseballs out in to the woods?’’ I asked with a gentle smile, ‘’why didn’t you wake me…uh no, don’t give me that face, I told you before you can wake me up any time you can’t sleep’’ I told him as he sighed. **  
**‘’I know but you were tired’’ Sauli told me as he looked up again, ‘’you do too much for me already’’  
‘’that’s because I love you Sauli’’ I told him as he smiled and moved the ice pack away and placed it on the table as he stood, ‘’and im really fine baby’’ I told him as I saw the concern in his eyes again.   
‘’I’ll believe you once the mark has gone’’ He grinned as he stood and slipped his fingers through my hair. ‘’let’s go back to bed, it’s just gone…’’ Watching as he turned slightly and looked towards the clock, I followed his eyes before he turned back again, ‘’it’s just gone 3 Adam’’ He told me as I nodded and softly stood.   
‘’You going to stay this time’’ I asked with a teasing smile as he laughed and leaned up to brush his lips over mine.   
‘’Of course’’ He smiled before he turned away and walked back over to the door and pulled it closed and locked it, picking the bag up, I put the ice back in to the freezer and the towel on the side before I felt Sauli’s hand slide in to mine. ****  
Heading back upstairs, I smiled softly and turned the lights off before heading back in to the bedroom and let his hand go before sliding back under the covers, a small breath leaving my lips from the impact still as I laid back, feeling Sauli’s soft hand slide over my stomach again, I smiled softly and turned towards him, my arm moving over his lower back as he laid half against me and half on his stomach. I knew that it was because of his back, the scars which had healed but was still tender slightly and soft.  
Trailing my fingers over them softly, I felt him shiver against me slightly before shifting and laying his head against my chest more as the silence fell between us again, his warm breath tickling my skin as I moved my hand and laid it flat against his lower back.

Feeling movement beside me as I stirred myself, I slowly blinked my eyes open to see the room slightly lighter but still dark as I turned my head to see Sauli laid beside me still asleep, turning on to my side, I breathed out and watched his face softly before it screwed up in to a frown and he shifted slightly, hands gripping in to the pillows tightly as a small distressed sound let his lips.   
‘’Baby’’ I whispered out as I reached a hand up and softly trailed it over his back as his eyes snapped opened and he turned, hands gripping my wrists and pinning me over on to my stomach as his breath filled the room harshly.  
‘’Adam…fuck’’ Feeling his hands leave my arm, I turned slowly to face him to see his face pale in the early morning light, ‘’im so sorry Adam, im sorry, so sorry’’ He breathed out as tears moved to his eyes, sitting up quickly, I wrapped my arms around him and pressed a kiss to the side of his head.  
‘’It’s okay baby, its okay’’ I whispered as I heard the small cries break free, his body slacking against mine as his arms wrapped around my waist tightly.  
Hearing him keep whispering that he was sorry over and over, I frowned and held him a little tighter, still careful of his back as I slid a hand up to cup the back of his neck and pull away slightly to look at him, reaching up with my other, I wiped his tears away as he took shaky breaths and pulled my arm away to rub his hands over the red marks which was on my arm.   
‘’I keep hurting you’’ He whispered out brokenly as I laughed and shook my head.   
‘’Im fine, are you okay?’’ I asked softly as I moved my hand back up to his jaw a he turned watery eyes to me again, ‘’what were you dreaming about?’’ I asked softly, his soft blue eyes dropping as he moved away slightly.   
‘’It wasn’t anything important, just a nightmare’’ Sauli told me as he moved out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom and disappeared inside, sighing to myself as I heard the shower start up, lying back in bed, I let my arm move up under my head and stared across at the wall before I turned towards the door as he appeared and leaned against the doorframe, eyes soft as he glanced towards me,  ‘’come shower me with Adam, we haven’t done that in a while’’ He said softly as I nodded and pushed the covers away.

Walking in to the bathroom, I dropped my lounge pants and climbed in to the shower behind him to see that his back was away from the water which was running down against his front.  
‘’Still tender under the water’’ I asked as I reached out and grabbed the soft cloth from the shelf and got it wet before I started to move it over his shoulders.   
‘’A little still’’ He whispered out, voice slightly rough from crying as I rested my free hand on his hip and slipped the cloth down over the scars and perfect smooth skin in between.  
‘’Please talk to me baby’’ I whispered out to him, ‘’I know im no army doctor which you go to see for the checkups but im still here for you Sauli’’ I whispered out as I let the cloth lightly run down the longest scar there, the muscles under his skin moving slightly as he reached forward and braced his hands on the wall, head bowing down between as he swallowed. ‘’im always going to be here through the good and bad and I haven’t gone running back to America yet have I?’’ I asked softly.   
‘’Im sorry’’  
‘’Stop saying that, you have nothing to be sorry for Sauli’’  
‘’I know, im sorry’’ ****  
‘’Baby’’ I whispered softly as I pulled my hand away and stepped forward, pressing a soft kiss against his shoulder as my arm slipped around his hips and I let my chest carefully press against his back, fingers spread out over his skin as he sighed deeply, ‘’im here, you’re here with me. We are home and nothing and no one can hurt you anymore okay’’ I whispered in to his ear softly, ‘’whatever is going on in that brilliant mind of yours doesn’t have to be stuck there alone, share it with me, if not me with someone, a friend, a doctor…just don’t go along with it alone’’ I whispered with another soft kiss to his skin. ‘’don’t block me out’’

Stepping back slightly as he moved and stepped forward, I watched as he ducked his head under the water and ran his fingers through his hair before he turned, his back still not under the water as he reached out and pulled me closer to him again, wet hands sliding over my arms before he slipped them on to my chest and down to my waist.   
‘’I’m sorry for being distant’’ He told me in a soft voice as he took the cloth from my hands and started to run it over my own chest, ‘’the nightmare…its always the same, the night I got attacked’’ Sauli told me quietly and I felt myself go numb slightly as I nodded but stayed silent knowing that he would talk in his own time. ‘’apart from no one gets there…to me in time…the knife always goes that deeper and I can’t feel my body…im feeling numb all over…everything is quiet, I can see them running towards me but they never get there on time’’ Sauli whispered out, his eyes stuck on his hands before they paused and he squeezed his eyes shut. ‘’every nightmare ends the same’’ He whispered as a tear slipped down his cheek and I reached up and brushed it away before I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him tightly.  
‘’It’s okay baby, you’re home and safe, they got to you in time okay, always remember that’’ I whispered as he nodded against my chest  before moving slightly, his hands pushing me back before he moved quickly and I frowned.  
‘’Sorry, the water was hurting my back’ He told me quietly as I nodded, reaching up, I turned the water off and helped him climb out, wrapping a towel around my waist tightly, I turned and wrapped the other around him softly.   
‘’Have you spoken to anyone else about the dreams’’ I asked him as he took the end of the towel off me and shook his head.   
‘’No, you’re the first one, I didn’t want to worry anyone about it with last night being so close’’ Sauli told me, sighing softly I walked over and cupped his jaw softly as I tilted his head up to look at me.   
‘’I wish you had told me baby, is that why you woke the first time last night?’’

Watching as he nodded slightly, I leaned closer and pressed my forehead against his, ‘’How long?’’ I whispered.   
‘’They started about a week after I got out the hospital, a few days before I flew home’’ He told me quietly. Pulling away, I stared at him as he looked away and moved towards the sink where I watched him start going through his morning routine.  
‘’How many have you had since you got home here with me?’’ I asked as he paused, eyes catching mine lightly in the mirror before he looked away again.   
‘’About 10, maybe more, I try to forget them for you’’ He told me as I groaned and walked over to stand behind him, my hands moving to wrap around his waist as he leaned back.  
‘’You can be so stupid sometimes baby, you shouldn’t have to go through something like that alone, I would’ve helped you to forget them’’ I told him softly as I watched him through the mirror as he looked up surprised slightly.  
‘’You’re not mad at me?’’ He asked and I laughed softly before pressing a kiss to his neck, nipping at the skin softly, I smiled and pulled away before I looked back up and caught his eyes in the mirror again.  
‘’I could never be mad at you baby’’ I told him in a whisper as a soft smile fell over his lips.   
‘’Have I told you how much I love you lately?’’ He asked me as I laughed softly and moved away slightly for him to turn around to face me, his arms moving up around my neck as I held him close.  
‘’Nope, I don’t think so’’ I grinned at him as he nodded slightly.   
‘’Alright then’’ He chuckled before leaning closer and brushed his lips over mine, ‘’I love you so much, soon to be Mr.  Adam Koskinen, my knight in shining armor’’ Sauli grinned out to me.   
‘’And I love you too Sauli Koskinen, the light of my world’’ I grinned back, ‘’you made me the happiest guy on earth when you agreed to marry me’’ I whispered to him as I pressed my forehead back against his again with a smile.   
‘’And you made me the happiest when you told me that you wanted to take my name’’ He whispered back to me, his own smile mirroring mine before I  leaned closer and softly pressed my lips against his.


	6. Chapter six: Let’s take a vacation and try to forget about it all

‘’Baby’’   
‘’Mhm’’  
‘’we have an increase in the bank account’’  
‘’Work compensation/pension payment, whatever you want to call it’’  
‘’Oh’’  
‘’Why’’  
‘’Just wondering, it just jumped high’’  
‘’M’kay’’  
‘’Go back to sleep sorry’’

Glancing over at Sauli as he let a soft breath out and curled back in to the pillows, I smiled softly and held the laptop with one hand while I reached over and pulled the covers back up over his back more before sitting back again and turned back to the bank details on the screen, making sure everything which needed paying was paid off, I closed the web page and pushed the lid back down on the laptop halfway before sitting it on the bedside unit.  
Turning to watch Sauli sleeping, I couldn’t help but reach out and trail a soft finger down the bridge of his nose, a smile forming over my lips as he scrunched his face up softly but stayed asleep, his fingers curling softly around the edge of the pillows before he let a soft breath out as I lightly traced my fingertips over his lips.

Leaning closer, I brushed my lips over his forehead before I turned and slipped out of bed again, my hands pulling my lounge pants further up again as I headed out the bedroom and moved through the chilly air, pausing in the bottom hallway, I reached up and turned the heating up slightly before heading on through to the kitchen where I gathered a few things and started to make breakfast.   
Everything cooked and placed on a tray, I glanced towards the time with a soft smile before I turned back and made two cups of coffee and added it too the tray before I picked it up and started to head back upstairs and in to the bedroom, seeing Sauli moving slightly, I grinned and walked around the bed before I glanced over at him to see a frown on his face and fingers gripping the edge of the pillow tightly. Placing the tray down on the floor, I turned and kneeled on the bed, my hands soothing over his back before I curled one around his hands.  
‘’Baby wake up’’ I spoke softly as I brushed my thumb over his skin and stroked my free hand over his cheek before blue eyes snapped open and Sauli’s hand tightened in mine. ‘’its okay’’ I told him, ‘’it was only a dream Sauli, its okay baby’’ I whispered as tears filled his eyes again, moving away slightly as he turned over, I laid back down beside him and pulled him in to my arms as he curled up against my side.  
‘’Im sorry, you shouldn’t have to go through my problems’’ He whispered,   
‘’Foolish boy, I’ll go through everything with you’’ I told him with a soft kiss to the top of his head as his arms squeezed around my waist softly.   
‘’I love you’’ Looking down at him as he looked up, I grinned and ducked down, my lips brushing over his before I pulled away.   
‘’Love you too, made breakfast while you were sleeping’’ I grinned as I moved away from him and he sat up against the headboard, climbing off the bed, I picked the tray up again and turned back around as Sauli’s musical laughter broke free and I grinned at him.  
‘’Oh Adam, you are such a dork’’ He laughed out as I shrugged a little  
‘’But you love me, you just said that and you can’t take it back so nu’’ I smirked out before sticking my tongue out at him as I climbed on to the bed beside him and held the tray between us both, resting it over our thighs before I grabbed one of the coffee cups and took a mouthful of warm coffee.   
‘’What am I ever going to do with you’’ Sauli teased as I shrugged,   
‘’Marry me’’  
‘’Im already doing that’’  
‘’then there is nothing more you need to do with me unless its sex then sex is good…damn its always good with you’’ I grinned out as I pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder and wiggled my eyebrows at him slightly as he laughed.   
‘’Sometimes I wonder if you really are the age you say you are’’ Sauli teased as his fingers reached up and the back of his hand brushed against my chest, ‘’but I love your inner child when it comes out, it makes me smile’’ He told me as he tilted his head up, grinning softly I leaned down and let my lips brush over his before he pulled away and I whined slightly. ‘’but I have to agree with the sex, that is the best with you’’ He winked before turning to look at the tray.

Laying my head on his shoulder softly as we ate, I yawned lightly before finishing my coffee off and placed it back on the tray again as Sauli picked up the last bit of toast, taking a bite out of it as he held it up, I smiled at him as he took his own and dropped it back on the plate again.   
‘’I was thinking’’ I spoke out after I swallowed it down and let my fingers slide through his as I pressed a kiss to his hand. ‘’we should go on a vacation together, just get away for a little while’’ I said softly as I turned to glance towards him.   
‘’And where would you like to go?’’ Sauli asked as I grinned softly,   
‘’Santa Monica’’ I told him as he laughed  
‘’Well our anniversary is coming up’’ He said as I nodded,   
‘’that’s why I also mentioned it and then that way we could tell my parents about our engagement in person instead of over the phone’’   
‘’It sounds like a good plan Adam, are you sure the job you applied for wont mind?’’ He asked and I shrugged slightly,  
‘’I didn’t get it actually, they phoned the other day, I don’t mind, I mean there’s going to be other jobs I can apply for’’ I told him with a smile as he nodded.  
‘’Do you want to sort the flights or pack?’’ He asked and I grinned slightly,  
‘’I’ll pack, you do the flights, you know how frustrated I get when it don’t go my way’’ I grinned as he laughed and nodded,  
‘’I’ll do it later today but…for now…get rid of the tray’’ He smirked at me as I laughed and pressed a kiss to his lips before pulling away again, picking the tray up, I moved it over to the dresser before walking back to the bed and crawled back under the covers with Sauli as he moved closer and wrapped his arms around my neck, moving between his legs carefully, I kept my weight of his upper body as he smiled up at me.   
‘’Have I told you lately how beautiful you are to me darling?’’ I asked as he laughed and let his fingers rake through the back of my hair before curling over my shoulders.   
‘’No but I think that you are beautiful, freckles and all’’ He grinned up as his fingertips traced over my shoulders and down my chest before he moved them back to my arms, ‘’but do you know what’s the best thing is’’ he whispered to me as I shook my head and lowered slightly as he drew his lip between his teeth before letting it go again as I ghosted my lips over his jaw.   
‘’No I don’t…tell me’’ I whispered out to him,   
‘’I love the taste of them, just exploring each and every freckle on your body with my tongue, mostly just after we’ve had sex, that’s when they taste the best’’ he whispered back to me as I groaned softly. ‘’but my favorite ones are this one’’ He whispered as I looked up and he raised a hand up to touch against my bottom lip on the corner, his eyes sparkling in the sunlight coming in through the half closed blinds before his hand traveled down over my chest before slipping in to my pants, ‘’and the two right here’’ He whispered as his fingers ghosted over my tip and I breathed brokenly.

‘’God I love you’’ I groaned out harshly as Sauli kissed his way back up my body again, his fingers dancing over the skin on my sides as he chuckled and pressed his lips against me, framing his head with my hands, I kissed him back just as deeply again, my taste still on his lips and tongue before he pulled away slowly and trailed his tongue over my lip before tugging on it lightly.   
‘’I should hope so’’ He teased as I laughed, watching with a smile as he turned and rested back against my chest as he pulled the laptop on to the bed again and on to his lap.  
‘’Booking them now?’’ I asked softly as my fingers trailed over his chest and stomach a few minutes later after watching him.   
‘’Why not, it would be nice to be there for our anniversary a few days before so there’s no rush and I was thinking we could tell Leila and Eber on the anniversary day’’ Sauli told me as he tilted his head back against my shoulder as I grinned.  
‘’You have such perfect ideas’’ I teased as he winked and turned back to the laptop screen.

Closing my eyes softly, I listened to the soft clicking of keys being pressed and the feeling of Sauli chest and stomach  moving under my hands which were stilled against his warm skin.  
‘’Adam’’ Blinking my eyes opened, I lifted my head back up and looked down at Sauli to see him smiling at me, chuckling softly, I smoothed my hands over his stomach again before I pressed a kiss to his neck,   
‘’Found some flights?’’ I asked as I felt him nod against me,   
‘’Yeah but the only ones available before our anniversary are tomorrow’’ He told me, pulling away slightly, I looked at him with a soft grin,   
‘’I guess I should get packing then really shouldn’t I?’’ I asked softly before I frowned and looked around the bedroom slightly,   
‘’Passports are in the draw in the kitchen, along with the spare cash and matches for the candles which you left on the counter’’ Sauli told me before laughing as I shook my head and blushed softly.   
‘’I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you’’ I told him as I squeezed him softly and pressed a soft kiss against his shoulder before laying my cheek against it and smiled up at him.  
‘’Be lost…be in America still probably with some cute boy who wont know how to drive you crazy’’ He grinned as I nodded slightly.   
‘’That is true, I mean you do drive me crazy when you shove snow down my pants like you did the winter before you left’’ I whispered out, a fond smile falling over my lips as he laughed and leaned up and brushed his lips over mine.

≠

‘’Sauli’’ Laughing as mom pulled the door open and tugged him in to her arms, I winched slightly as I saw her hands press again his back where I knew his longest scar was,  
‘’Hey Leila’’ He grinned back and I let a small smile fall over my lips as I noticed that there wasn’t any pain in his voice.  
‘’Hey Adam it’s nice to see you, oh hey mom it’s nice to see you too after such a long time,’’ I teased out as she laughed and pulled me closer in to a hug along with Sauli.   
‘’Oh baby, it is nice to see you both, but why didn’t you tell us that you were coming home for a visit, we could’ve had a nice meal set up ready for you both’’ Laughing softly as I pulled away, I pressed a kiss to her cheek before I stepped away again,   
‘’We both wanted to surprise you’’ I told her before she glanced towards Sauli who nodded.   
‘’Well come in, come in, your brother and dad are here too, out in the back yard’’ She smiled before grabbing Sauli’s hand and pulling him in.  
‘’Oh I see, favorite your sons boyfriend over your own son…its okay I know when im not loved’’ I called out after them as I closed the door behind me and started to walk through the house and in to the kitchen, stepping back out in to the Californian sunshine, I grinned as I saw Neil and dad both shake Sauli’s hand before pulling him in to a hug, leaning against the doorframe, I crossed my arms over my chest softly as I watched them, a soft smile on my lips as I watched them fuss over him.  Stepping back in to the kitchen, I went to the fridge and got two bottles of juice before heading back out and sat down on one of the deck chairs as I watched them, my legs either side of the seat before Sauli glanced over, a smile on his lips as I pulled the cap of one of the drinks and raised it to my lips as dad finally turned and laughed.   
‘’Adam’’  
‘’Oh hey, you finally remember your son’’ I laughed out as he walked over and pulled me in to a half hug before moving away again.   
‘’Still got a mouth on you I see’’ Dad laughed before moving away again, smiling as Sauli walked over and sat on the chair in front of me, I handed him the drink before wrapping my arms around his waist and rested my chin on his shoulder.

‘’So how come you are back home in America baby’’ Mom asked a while later and I looked up from where I had my hand covering Sauli’s left one, the band cool under my palm as I smiled softly,  
‘’We just wanted a vacation’’ I shrugged out.  
‘’And to have something to remember our anniversary with’’ Sauli spoke out with a grin as he turned slightly to look at me,  
‘’Okay both of you are up to something’’ Mom spoke out and we both laughed before turning back to look at her as she shared a glance towards dad and back again.  
‘’You always thought that with them mom’’ Neil complained before I rolled my eyes and pressed my cheek against Sauli’s shoulder again.   
‘’Baby’’ I said softly as I looked up at him, his soft eyes turning back to look at me with a smile as I pulled my hand back a little, fingers moving over the band on his own finger as he turned his hand and curled his fingers around mine, ‘’how’s your back?’’ I asked softly as he squeezed my hand.   
‘’Its okay for now’’ He told me as I nodded and pressed a soft kiss to his clothed shoulder.   
‘’Oh someone gag them please’’ Glancing towards Neil as he whined, I laughed softly before letting Sauli’s hands go and moved back a little and let my hands rest against his back where I started to softly rub my fingers over the covered scars knowing that they felt tight for him sometimes.  
‘’Actually there is something which we need to do while back here before we go home again’’ I spoke out as Sauli glanced over his shoulder at me, a smile warm on his lips as I nodded softly.  
‘’And what’s that Adam?’’ Dad asked as I looked back towards the other three,  
‘’Well its mainly my legal documents and everything like that, I need to change my name over on it’’ I told them as Sauli’s hand moved to my thigh softly, fingers rubbing over it as I moved mine down his back a little more.  
‘’Your name but to what’’ Mom asked as I grinned,   
‘’Adam Koskinen’’ I told her, the confusion clear in their faces as I moved my hands away from Sauli’s back and around to his hands where I grabbed them again, fingers running over the silver band,   
‘’Its another reason why we wanted to come here today’’ Sauli told them, his own smile on his face, ‘’Adam asked me to marry him and I said yes’’ He spoke out.

Laughing as the shock ran across their faces before smiles appeared, I hugged my arms around Sauli softly before mom came over and pulled him to his feet and in to her arms.  
‘’I just knew you boys were up to something, why didn’t I think of it before, Adam never let your left hand go or you had it hidden in your pocket’’ She laughed out as I stood, her hand stretched out towards me which I took, smiling at her as she stared at me, I shrugged a little and returned her hug, ‘’my babies are growing up’’ She laughed before I felt a hand on my back, turning towards Neil I blushed a little as he grinned and pulled me in to a hug.  
‘’Does this mean I get to be your best man and embarrass you both?’’ He asked, ‘’because I know plenty of stories which I can share’’  
‘’Neil’’ Turning to look towards Sauli, I grinned a little.   
‘’Sorry baby brother, we haven’t planned anything yet just the engagement’’ I said honestly as he sighed and shook his head.   
‘’Well im proud of you both boys, congratulations’’ Smiling up at dad, I hugged him before I caught Sauli’s eyes, the love in them still bright even after being together for a few years, ‘’and don’t worry about everything else, I will help you out with the legal changes to your documents and all that’’ Dad told me as I nodded and walked back over to Sauli as he moved away from mom, smiling at him as he wrapped his arms around my waist, I let a soft breath out and slipped my hand along his jaw before leaning down and brushed my lips over his before pulling him in to a tight hug which he returned.  
‘’My life is finally complete’’ I whispered in to his ear as he squeezed my waist a little tighter.


	7. Epilogue

‘’Adam’’ Turning, I smiled brightly towards Sauli as he slipped across the rest of the empty space and in to my arms as I wrapped them around him tightly, the feeling of his suit creasing bringing a smile to my lips before I pressed them against his softly.   
‘’Where’d you go, I was missing you’’ I mumbled out as he laughed and ran his hands over my sides, his fingers moving under my own suit jacket to lay against my covered sides.  
‘’Talking to Katri’’ He smirked out and I rose an eyebrow slightly.   
‘’Why do I get the feeling that you are up to something’’ I asked him as he shrugged a little before leaning up to brush his lips over mine before he moved towards my ear,   
‘’Maybe that’s because I am up too something’’ He whispered before kissing my cheek, ‘’meet me out by the doors in about 15 minutes’’ He told me and I nodded confused still as he smiled and waltz off towards the other side of the room again, his smile bright and laugh loud as he talked with people and hugged them back.

‘’Oh honey’’ Turning back, I smiled as mom walked over and returned her hug tightly before she pulled away and grabbed my hands in hers tightly, ‘’my baby is all grown up’’ She cried out as I laughed softly and freed one of my hands before moving it up and ran my thumb over her cheek.  
‘’You’re messing your makeup mom’’ I told her as she laughed and pulled her tissue out and dabbed it at her eyes, ‘’and im always going to be your baby mom, that’s never going to change’’  
‘’I still can’t believe you are married now and oh Adam’’ Hugging her again, I shook my head and pressed a kiss to her cheek softly before I pulled away and glanced around slightly and back again.   
‘’Hey look, im going to go find my gorgeous husband and make him dance with me before anyone else can steal him away’’ I grinned as she nodded.   
‘’go get him tiger and never let him go’’ She winked as I laughed, pressing another kiss to her cheek, I walked away from her and started to work my way through the crowd until I reached the doors and glanced around slightly, frowning when I couldn’t see Sauli anywhere, I went to step forward just as a hand grabbed mine and pulled me out from the large function room and in to the empty hallway where I turned to see Sauli grinning at me.   
‘’There you are, my gorgeous husband’’ I grinned as I stepped closer, my hand moving up to touch against his jaw as I leaned down and softly pressed my lips against his,   
‘’Mm’ Mr. Koskinen, please behave yourself’’ Sauli mumbled against my lips as I grinned and softly pulled away, my forehead resting against his,   
‘’say it again’’ I whispered to him.   
‘’Mr. Koskinen behave yourself’’ He whispered out on a grin as I laughed and pushed him back slightly, glancing around, I grabbed his hand and pulled him in behind a large potted plant as I turned and pressed him back against the wall, a look of surprise on his face as I laughed softly. ‘’people could find us’’ He mumbled as I shrugged.   
‘’I don’t care, I haven’t had enough time alone with you in the past two weeks’’ I mumbled back as I pressed my lips against his jaw, soft nips against his skin as I felt his hands press against my hips  
‘’Ruining my plan here Adam’’ Sauli breathed out on a soft laugh before I pulled away and stared at him,   
‘’Mhm, why did you want me to meet you by the doors?’’ I asked as he grinned, eyes sparkling in the dim light,   
‘’I was going to steal you so we could escape’’ He told me, a soft tilt in the corner of his lips had me glancing around before I laughed,   
‘’Wont anyone miss us?’’ I asked as he shrugged.   
‘’Maybe but I don’t care, I want to be alone with my husband’’ Sauli whispered back as his hands moved over my sides warmly, ‘’so what do you think, wanna slip away and explore the city?’’ He asked.   
‘’I like that idea, but I like the sound of exploring our hotel room better’’ I whispered in to his ear softly as he laughed and pushed me away.   
‘’Good because I have a car waiting for us and our bags in the trunk, Katri is at the hotel waiting with our room keys’’ Sauli smirked out as he grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the doors of the building.

Laughing softly as we ran out and down the steps, I threw a glance back before turning around again as Sauli let my hand go and pulled open the back door of the car open and slipped inside, getting in myself, I pulled it closed again and glanced towards the front where I saw the partition closed. Grinning slightly, I turned to look over at Sauli who was smiling at me.   
‘’We finally done it’’ I whispered out as he nodded and reached out, curling my fingers around his tightly, I leaned over and softly touched my lips against his. Kissing slowly, I brought my other hand up to touch against his jaw as the car started moving through the midafternoon traffic. Looking at him softly as he pulled away and smiled.   
‘’I love you Adam’’ Sauli whispered to me as I brushed my lips over his again.   
‘’I love you too baby’’ I whispered back, settling back in to the seats, I smiled as Sauli curled in against my chest and I wrapped my arm around him tightly and pressed a kiss to the top of his head as our hands joined together on my thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Was shown a photo by my muse : https://fbcdn-sphotos-b-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-prn1/68657_330748157038154_787097765_n.jpg I gave a small idea of what I thought Adam might do before my mind started to create little ideas around in my mind and boom this is what happened.
> 
> Also the lyrics on the banner photo are taking from the song 'Middle of your heart' by For King & Country.


End file.
